vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Brutaka
Summary Brutaka is one of the members of the Order of Mata Nui, a secretive organization devoted to serving the will of Mata Nui. Alongside his friend, Axonn, he was given the job of defending Ignika, the Legendary Mask of Life. While he was once a loyal, noble warrior, following the Great Cataclysm, he began to lose faith in Mata Nui. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Brutaka Origin: Bionicle Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Member of the Order of Mata Nui Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman, Energy Manipulation, can grow stronger by absorbing Antidermis, Dimensional Travel with Olmak, Resistance to Mind Manipulation/Telepathy (All members of the Order of Mata Nui have their minds shielded from telepathic assault; not even Teridax can break through Brutaka's mental shields) and Time Stop (Broke out of Teridax's Stasis Field), Longevity | Flight, can create Rahi, Matter Manipulation, Teleportation, and likely many others (After being exposed to a high amount of Antidermis, he gained several new powers, including some of the Kraata Powers) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Claims to have uprooted mountains and fought against Teridax, oneshot all of the Toa Nuva with a single strike). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Bohrok-kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta who can manipulate electricity) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Should be comparable or greater in strength to Roodaka, who once ripped Krahka, in the form of a Troller, a giant Rahi who can fit a city block in its mouth, from the ground with a single hand), possibly higher (Brutaka claims to have uprooted mountains). Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level (Took blows from Teridax and Axonn) Stamina: Extremely high. Brutaka's stamina should be comparable to that of Toa, and the Toa Manga fought against the Kanohi Dragon for an entire month. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with his abilities (His range should be comparable to a Toa's, such as Pohatu, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast), Planetary with Teleportation, Multi-Universal with Olmak's Dimensional Gates Standard Equipment: Rotating Blades, Protosteel Throwing Knives, and a Breathing Helmet. *'Olmak:' The Mask of Dimensional Gates. Through its power, Brutaka can create portals that lead to other dimensions, which he can use to transport himself or others. He can only make one at a time, and after being exposed to the Pit Mutagen, he lost a lot of control over it. Intelligence: Brutaka is a highly intelligent and skilled warrior, viewed as a scholar with a sharp analytical mind in addition to a dangerous fighter. Weaknesses: After being exposed to the Pit Mutagen, Brutaka lost control over Olmak and could no longer breathe air without the aid of his Breathing Helmet, just water, though this was eventually reversed. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Kraata Powers: After being exposed to high amounts of Antidermis, Brutaka gained access to a number of the Kraata Powers and other abilities of the Makuta, though the exact ones he got are unknown. *'Flight:' Brutaka can levitate for long periods of time without issue. *'Teleportation:' Brutaka can easily teleport great distances, to places he cannot see. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Antagonists Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Protagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Tier 7